Dog vs Wolf
by VivianLily85
Summary: After meeting Koga in the Feudal Era, Kagome has some decisions to make on who she wants to stay by their side forever: the short tempered, Inuyasha, who has been there since the beginning, or the sweet talking, Koga, who confesses his love for her every chance he gets. Decisions, decisions. *Rated M for language and sexual situations in later chapters*
1. Modern Era Japan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related. Thanks :)**

* * *

****Modern Era Japan****

****Night****

_Kagome sits at her desk, in her bedroom at home in the modern era, contemplating how her life…her love life…had gone from no boyfriends to two guys, literally, fighting over her._

"_Ugh! How did I end up in this mess?!_" I wondered to myself. "_I mean, who'd have thought that going to the feudal era would land me, not one, but two guys fighting over me?_"

I ruffled my hair in frustration. It's so hard to choose between them, because they each have their pros and cons.

"_How girls at school can juggle multiple relationships, at the same time, just blows my mind. Major props to them. I just couldn't do that_."

As I was lost in my train of thoughts, Inuyasha came in through my open window. Silently walking up behind me, he leans in and whispers in my ear, "What has you so lost in thought?"

"AHHHH!" I scream, jumping out of my chair and lean against my desk as I turn towards him. My heart beating so hard against my chest, I swear I was going to have bruises the next day. I tried to hide the pile of papers on my desk, hoping he wouldn't see them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I came to get you, since you were supposed to be back two days ago." Inuyasha scuffed.

He noticed I was trying to hide something behind me on the desk and reached for one of the papers.

"What's this?" he asked, glancing at the list of pros and cons underneath his name.

"O-oh, um, nothing. Give it back." I try to grab it back from him, but he was too quick.

He jumped back and landed on my bed, paper still in hand. As he was reading the list, his face changed expressions from angry to happy to embarrass.

"_Oh crap_," I thought to myself, "_this isn't going to be good, but at least he happen to grab his list and not Koga's_."

It took a few minutes for Inuyasha to finish with the whole list (yeah, it was a pretty long list, mostly on the con side, although he has a fair amount of pros as well). While he was stunned into silence, trying to figure out what the list meant, I grabbed it back from him. Stashing it, along with the stack of other papers, into an open drawer in my desk. Closing the drawer, I pulled out a small key, turning it in the keyhole, securely locking away the embarrassing papers. Looking behind me to make sure Inuyasha was still in a confused daze and not paying attention, I hid the key in a safe place. I walked back to my bed, grabbing his hands to bring him back to earth.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"I said 'you okay?'" I repeated a bit sharply, hoping this might bring his attention back.

"Oh…um…yeah, I think," he said while he sat down on top of the bed, "so, um, what was that list about?"

"N-nothing!" I sat next to him, looking away trying to hide the blush I knew was already spreading across my face. Wringing my fingers, waiting for him to start yelling or badgering me to tell him, but it was just quiet.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I turned back towards him to see what was going on. Without me noticing, he had moved to his normal spot on the floor near the end of my bed and fallen asleep. I guess it didn't bother him too bad for him to not push the issue.

Relishing in the peaceful silence, I got into bed and fell asleep.

****Next morning****

*_beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP!_* the alarm beeping progressively louder until I slam my hand on the snooze button to quiet it, if only for a few more minutes.

Slowly getting up and out of bed, I turn off the alarm completely. I start to gather my uniform and head to the bathroom to change, when I notice Inuyasha is gone.

"_Where could he have gone? Back to the feudal era?_" I wondered as I changed clothes quickly, in case he came back soon. However, he didn't return.

I went downstairs for breakfast, only to find Inuyasha sitting at the table in the living room, talking to my mom.

"Morning dear," my mom greets as she sees me in the doorway, "breakfast is ready for you in the kitchen, so help yourself."

"Morning Mom, thanks…Morning Inuyasha," I greeted, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could muster, but according to Inuyasha's "hmph" in response, I failed miserably.

I ate my breakfast as fast as I could, grabbed my lunch, and head towards the door to go to school, when I was stopped by Inuyasha blocking my way out the front door.

"Excuse me, I need to get to school" I tried to go around him, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No, you're not. You're coming back with me to the feudal era…today" he said as he pulled me behind him towards the bone eaters well.

"Wha-WHAT!?" I stammered, trying to pull my arm free from his strong grip, "I have a test today! I'm going to fail the class if I don't take it!"

My complaints had fallen on deaf ears, because he didn't slow down his pace or let go. Instead he picked me up and carried me princess style to the well and jumped in.

* * *

**[A/N: This is my first published attempt at a fanfic, so please R&R :)]**


	2. Feudal Era Japan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related. Thanks :)**

* * *

****Feudal Era Japan****

Arriving at the bottom of the bone eater's well, Inuyasha set me down facing him, but kept his hands on my shoulders, effectively keeping me in place.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked shyly.

He was silent for a moment, then asked, "What was that list about?"

"Huh? Oh…THAT list," I blushed bright red, looking down at the ground. "It was nothing…honest."

"If it was really nothing, then you wouldn't have been trying to hide it from me," he argued, slightly shaking me, tightening his grip.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" I yelled, still looking down. I took so long answering, he was getting impatient. "I, um, was comparing you and Koga. You know, like your good and bad points," I whispered almost too softly for him to hear, but I knew he could.

"Why were you comparing me with that flea bag? There should be no comparison!" he almost yelled at me, but there was definite anger behind his tone.

I looked in his eyes, but I couldn't answer him. His moves were so fast, I didn't have time to answer. He had pulled me against his chest and crushed his lips against mine. I was so stunned by his sudden action, my mind hadn't yet processed what was happening before my body moved on its own. My hands make their way up his abdomen, chest, shoulders, neck, and finally stopping with the fingers intertwined in his silky silver hair. His tongue licks along my lips, begging for entrance, which I allow.

The feel of his tongue invading my mouth, tasting every nook and cranny, then sliding along my own, was strange, yet it felt so right. I let my tongue venture into his mouth, as his did to mine. I could hear a low growl coming from deep in his chest. His hands released my arms, but they didn't leave my body. They trailed over my shoulders, down my sides, and rested on my hips. He pulled my hips against his, letting me feel the growing bulge in his pants.

I gasped as I felt his hardness against me. I pull away from him, trying to catch my breath and let my mind catch up to my body. I look into his eyes, seeing a passion and desire in them that I had never seen before, not even when he was with Kikyo.

"We can't do this," I whisper, "well, more like we _shouldn't_ do this…at least not yet anyways."

"What are you talking about? I want you more than anything in this world, Kagome" he can barely contain his frustration.

"I just don't think it's fair to either of us, especially to you, if we do this while I'm still confused about my feelings. While I do have feelings for you, I'm just not sure as to what those feelings mean just yet. Please just give me some time to think and get my feeling in order, before we go any further." I answer him honestly, although it hurts to say it.

Instead of getting angry, his face goes blank and the passion and desire in his eyes slowly fades away. He takes a step back, putting some distance between us, releasing his grip on my hips, letting his arms fall to his sides; effectively forcing me to release my hold on his hair.

I was taken aback by his reaction to my answer. It was a side of him that I had never seen in all the time we had spent together. I tried to reach out my hand to cup his face, but he caught my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't, just don't," he whispered.

"Ok," I said as I dropped my hand back to my side.

We stayed silent for a few more minutes, not able to look at each other in the eye. However, I couldn't stay silent much longer.

"Should we go meet up with the others?" I asked quietly.

"Okay," he answered as he was about to jump out of the well.

"Wait, aren't you going to carry me out of here?" I quickly asked.

He just stared at me for what felt like forever, until he reluctantly answered, "I guess I have no choice or it'd take you forever to get out of here, then even longer to get to the old hag's."

I made sure I had my stuff before climbing onto his strong, toned back, like I had done so many other times before. I smiled slightly while thinking that he had started to sound like his old self again. That thought was short-lived as I realized how tense his body was compared to all the other times I had ridden on his back. I guess things had started to change between us now. I didn't want to think about how things would be if I ended up choosing Koga. "_Would we still be friends? What about traveling together collecting the jewel shards? Would we still be able to?"_ Having these thoughts made my heart ache.

Inuyasha, using his half-demon strength, got us out of the well in one jump and was making his way to meet up with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo at Kaede's hut in her village. He was being unusually quiet, but I guess because of recent events, it's not that surprising. I couldn't help but think about what he must be thinking…

****Inuyasha's Inner Thoughts****

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

_Just when we were about to finally be 'together,' she goes off and tries to be noble. I guess that's one of the many things about her that made me fall in love with her._

_I love her._

_I hadn't been able to love anyone since Kikyo died. I thought my heart had broken to the point where it couldn't be repaired. But since meeting Kagome, I have been able to get those feelings back into my life._

_God, her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. And that tongue of hers! Shit, I'm getting hard just thinking about that kiss and the way her body felt against mine. She fit so perfectly. *Inwardly groan at the noticeable tent that is starting to form in the front of his pants*_

_Although she's the reincarnation of Kikyo and resembles her to some extent, she's completely different. Her personality is nothing like Kikyo. She's fun, a total klutz, caring, loyal, stubborn, and a bit short tempered (at least around me anyways). She always puts the feelings of her friends before her own. So I guess I can't really be all that mad at her trying to spare my feelings, especially when she's not sure about her own._

_I don't know what I would do if she ends up choosing Koga over me. Could I bring myself to still be friends with her when I know that she's been with that flea bag? Or worse, would she want me and him to be friends? *mentally shudders* Would he let her still collect jewel shards, or travel with us? Probably not, at least the traveling part. Selfish bastard!_

_One thing I do know is that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. So if she asked it of me, no matter what it is, I'd do it, if it made her happy. Even being friends with that bastard Koga. I'll give her all the time she needs to figure out her feelings and accept whatever decision she decides. No matter how much it'll hurt, as long as she's happy._

_God, please, let it be me!_

* * *

**[A/N: please R&R :)]**


	3. Kaede's Hut

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related. Thanks :)**

* * *

****Kaede's Hut****

We finally arrive at Kaede's hut. Inuyasha sets me down outside, then runs off, mumbling something about needing to bathe in a cold pond. Confused, I walk into the hut, where I'm greeted by Shippo jumping into my arms. Followed by Miroku giving me a hug, which ends up with him getting two hard slap across his face (both cheeks) from me and Sango. I swear he never changes. Finally, Sango gives me a warm hug. I had really missed everyone while I was back home in the modern era.

"Please don't stay away for so long next time," Sango said. "Inuyasha was really worried about you. Mopping around here or the well, waiting for you to return."

"Really?" I asked, a bit skeptical. "If he was really that worried, he should have come and got me sooner."

"You know how stubborn he can be," Miroku said. "We told him to go get you, because he was driving us crazy with the brooding, but he would just deny that he was brooding or that he missed you."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," I couldn't help but giggle at that. Inuyasha was so predictable. Then the scene from the well earlier popped into my head and I stopped, a blush creeping across my cheeks.

Apparently it didn't go unnoticed, because Shippo asked, "What's wrong, Kagome? Your cheeks are all red."

"Oh, it's nothing," I quickly said, as I tried to hide my face from everyone.

"Where did Inuyasha go, Kagome?" Miroku asked, "I was sure I heard him drop you off before rushing off somewhere."

"He mumbled something about taking a bath in a cold pond," I said, looking up at them.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a knowing look.

"What was that look for?" I asked.

"Oh…nothing," both Sango and Miroku said at the same time, with a small smile on their face.

"Fine, don't tell me!" I yelled. Getting frustrated at everyone trying to spare my feelings or thinking I'm too naïve or innocent, I stomp out of the hut, needing some space and fresh air.

I walk along the river for a bit, until I find a large flat boulder on the riverbank to sit on. Staring at nothing in particular, I become lost in my thoughts. This is starting to become a bad habit for me, possibly dangerous, especially in this era.

* * *

****Koga Appears****

Koga 'just happens' to be running in the area, when he catches a whiff of Kagome's scent near the river. He changes course towards her when he sees that she's alone. As he gets closer, he notices that she hasn't noticed his approach; which is odd since he has two shards in his legs, and she's always been able to sense when he was near.

He tried calling out her name, but she didn't even react. So he walked up beside her and sat down, leaning forward to get a look at her face, which was deep in thought and slightly blushed. Wanting to make sure she was ok, he waved a hand up and down a few inches in front of her face.

"AHH!" I jumped out of my skin, screaming. "Holy shit, Koga! You scared me half to death! Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?"

"I didn't sneak up on you. I called your name! But you didn't answer, so I came to see if you were ok," he retorted.

"Oh, sorry," blushing even more than before I was brought out of my thoughts. "I guess I was just so lost in thought, that I didn't notice anyone or anything around me," I laughed sheepishly.

"Kagome, this is no place for you to be getting lost in thought and letting down your guard. If I was a demon out to kill you, I could have done so very easily, and you probably wouldn't have noticed," stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't stay in the hut any longer, so I came out for fresh air, and to think about some stuff," I explained, ducking my head in shame of being caught in such a state. I should have been able to at least sense that Koga was approaching, but the event involving Inuyasha had completely taken over my thoughts.

Koga grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger, turning it towards him, then grabbing my hands in his, said, "I love you, Kagome. I'd never let anything hurt you. So if you want to space out, please only do it when I'm around to watch over you. You can always talk to me about anything. I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Thank you, Koga. That's really sweet, but this is really something I have to sort out myself," I replied.

Sensing that I was going to be spacing out again, he pulled me into his lap; one hand rubbing my back, the other resting on my left knee. It was sort of comfortable, so I relaxed and leaned against his chest, closing my eyes, resuming my thoughts. However, this thoughts weren't the same as before. Maybe it was because I was in Koga's lap or because of their different scent. Koga had an outdoor, woodsy scent; while Inuyasha's scent was more like that of a freshly showered man.

"Mmmmmm," I quietly moaned, "you smell like the woods."

"Hmm? You can tell that?" Koga asked, "Want to know what you smell like?"

I nodded.

"You smell like strawberries and sunshine," Koga whispered in my ear, "but what I really want to know is how you taste."

I opened my eyes at that comment, just in time to see Koga capture my mouth with his. Even his kiss is different from Inuyasha's. It's more primal, animalistic. My thoughts were confirmed when he nibbled on my bottom lip, almost drawing blood. I closed my eyes, letting the new sensations take over.

A quiet moan passed my lips when he released my lip, only to resume the kiss; this time nudging his tongue between my lips, asking for entrance. I let my tongue slip out to wrestle with his, each trying to overtake the other for territory. His hand on my knee, started slowly making its way up my thigh. But instead of going towards my pleasure center, it took a detour to the back of my thigh, toward my ass. His fingers teasing at the edge of my panties, bringing a slight moan from my lips, into his mouth. As if getting permission, his hand slipped under my panties and grabbed an ass cheek, squeezing and kneading it in rhythm of the kiss. The deeper the kiss, the harder he squeezed and kneaded.

"_I never would have pegged Koga as an ass man, but I guess it'd make sense, since he IS a wolf demon. I'd bet his favorite position is doggy style, but he'd probably argue that it's called 'wolffy style,'_" I thought with a mental chuckle as I heard a low growling moan vibrate through my body.

I opened my eyes to see Koga's staring back at me. Coming back to my senses, I break off the kiss and pull away, trying to get back up. He got up with me, keeping hold of one of my hands, a confused look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for any of that to happen," I gave as a weak reply to his gaze, looking down, hiding a deep blush. I started to walk back to the hut, but Koga's hand tightened on mine, stopping me. I looked back at him, down to our hands, then back up.

"Are you sure about that?" Koga asked softly, bringing my hand up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Um, yeah. I'm trying to figure out some things right now, and it's not fair to you to go any further until I've gotten my shit together. Please just give me time to figure it out, then I'll let you know my answer," I answered honestly, figuring that was the best way, "I really should go back before they start getting worried."

"By 'they,' you really mean the mutt, right?" Koga asked skeptically.

This name calling crap, between the two of them, was really starting to rub me the wrong way. I shot him a deadly glare, shocking him. With his grip on my hand loosened, I tugged it hard. I turned away from him and just started walking back to the hut. Leaving Koga standing alone on the large boulder, a shocked look still on his face.

"So much for my relaxing night," I sighed, mumbling to myself.

"Hey Kagome!" a familiar voice called out to me as I reached the hut.

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head towards the direction the sound came. Inuyasha was walking across the bridge near the hut. I took in his appearance, from his adorable dog ears down to his roughened bare feet. Apparently there was something different about him on my first pass, because my eyes shot back up to his torso. His chest was bare!

* * *

**[A/N: please R&R :)]**


	4. A Shocking Development

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related. Thanks :)**

* * *

****A Shocking Development****

I couldn't stop myself from staring at his delicious half-naked body, making my mouth water and sending chills down my spine, ending in my pleasure center. I could feel a small line of drool drip from my slightly gapping mouth. His hair was still damp, sending drops of water cascading over his glistening, hairless chest and abs. His shoulders weren't overly broad, but had some definite strength to them, toned muscles running along his arms, and across his chest and back. The crowning glory was his rippling, washboard abs. I swear you could wash clothes on those things, and they would come out cleaner than they were when you bought them. The only hair I could see was a small line of silvery white leading from his abs, down into the unknown covered by his pants.

"_If only I could find out what's at the end of that happy trail of hair,_" I inwardly moaned, deep in thought, taking in every inch of him.

Inuyasha had apparently been slowly walking up to me, because next thing I knew, he had grabbed my chin to look into his eyes, and not his chest, which he had covered up by now.

"_Was this what it was like for a guy to stare at a girl's cleavage? I could definitely see the appeal,_" I started to blush at my thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" he asked, his thumb wiping the line of drool out of the corner of my mouth.

"Yeah, sorry. I-I was just surprised to see you…like _that_," I stumbled over my words, my heart beating a mile a minute, "I know it wasn't the first time I'd seen you without a shirt, but I guess it was different since you were still a bit damp from the pond."

"No need to apologize. But I did have to take a dunk in that cold pond, because of you though," he complained lightly, his eyes getting that now familiar glint of passion and desire. I could only slightly look down, blushing. His hand stroked down to the back of my neck, grasping a handful of hair. He gently pulls so my head tilts further up, he brings his mouth to my ear, whispering with the same heat that was in his eyes, "I don't think I'll be able to control myself next time you get me like that." He accentuated that threat with a sensual nibble on my earlobe, instantly making me moan with pleasure.

"_Oh God! Please…don't stop_," my subconscious was moaning at him. Although Koga was a great kisser, he couldn't really get my engine revved up quite like Inuyasha could. There was just something about him that I couldn't resist, no matter how mad I got at him.

I answered his threat with a nibble of my own on his ear, whispering, "What's stopping you?"

That brought a low growling moan to my ear. He picked me up quickly, princess style, and walked to the hut. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers intertwining in his hair. I couldn't help but smile up at him. My head against his chest, I could hear his heart racing, matching my own heartbeat.

When we reached the hut, everyone was still there, sitting around the fire pit in the center of the room.

"There you are! We were starting to get worried," Shippo yelled, then, as though finally taking in our position, he asked, "are you hurt?"

"Everyone…OUT!" Inuyasha practically yelled, barely containing himself.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, but Miroku just put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Let's give them some privacy," Miroku announced, leading Sango and Shippo out of the hut to one further down the river. Before leaving, Miroku exchanged a knowing look with Inuyasha. Inuyasha just nodded, thankful for the perverted monk's observational skills.

"I could kiss Miroku for that," I giggled. When I felt Inuyasha tense, I just laughed harder. "I was joking. You are the only one that I want to be kissing right now." Pulling his head down, so I could plant a deep kiss on his lips. I was rewarded with deep lust filled moan vibrating throughout my entire body.

"I love you, Kagome," he said softly against my lips, and I could feel the truth behind his words. I was overjoyed. I was trying to fight back the tears welling in my eyes, but failed miserably. They started streaming down my face. He licked my tears, kissing my closed eyelids softly, then a brief, but heartfelt, kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," I said almost as softly, putting all my feelings behind the words. My hand cupping his face, I kiss every inch of his face.

Inuyasha gently lays me down on my bed, tossing off his shirt as he steps away to poke at the fire that's slowly starting to go out. I couldn't help but watch him. The way his toned muscles moved under his taut skin. I wanted to run my hands over every inch of his back, chest, abs, and arms, to feel his muscles react to my touch.

"Kagome? Are you listening?" he asked, facing towards me. Apparently he'd been talking to me about something, but I didn't hear a word of it. I was lost in the view.

"What? Oh…sorry. I guess I kind of spaced out there for a bit," I gave a weak excuse. There was no way I was going to tell him what I had imagined. It'd be too embarrassing. "What were you saying?"

"Yeah, I tried to get your attention a couple of times, but apparently you weren't listening," he scuffed a bit annoyed. "I was wanting to talk to you about something, but I wasn't sure how to start."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? What did you want to talk about?" I asked wondering what it was he, possibly, could want to talk about. I mean, I don't have any secrets from him, mainly because he could always tell when I was lying. "_Holy crap! Maybe he wants to finally open up and tell his secrets to me!_" I secretly rejoiced in that thought. If only I had known how wrong I was.

* * *

**[A/N: please R&R :)]**


	5. Strawberries and Cream?

**[A/N: Sorry for the long delay on getting this chapter out, but I've been really busy lately. Hope you've liked the story so far.]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related. Thanks :)**

* * *

****Strawberries and Cream?****

"You, uh, haven't…_been_ with anyone before, have you?" a blush forming across his face as he asked the highly inappropriate question.

"WHAT?! What kind of question is that? Of course I haven't been with anyone, since I'm always here! Plus, you won't let any other guys near me, with the threat of death if they do. Kind of doesn't give me much of a social life," a bright red blush formed across my cheeks, partly from embarrassment, partly from anger. What kind of person would ask that kind of question? Oh, right, Inuyasha would. Ugh! Sometimes I swear I can't tell if he even knows what he's saying, or if he's doing it on purpose to ruin the mood.

"Kagome," he starts softly, "I'm sorry. I love you so much, that I didn't want any other man to touch you…before I could…even get the chance." Not a hint of anger in his voice, even though I had been yelling at him. I was shocked into silence. He just sat there next to the fire pit, openly expressing his feelings, and _apologizing_. Never, in the years I had known him, had I even seen him open up like this to anyone, except maybe Kikyo.

I quietly crawled over to him, cup my palm against his warm cheek, and place a soft brush of a kiss on his lips. He looked into my eyes, a mix of emotions flitting across them: sadness, joy, passion, and most of all, desire. A desire of which I hadn't seen before in his eyes. I could feel a dampening at my pleasure center with that one look.

Inuyasha could smell the juices that were gathering at Kagome's sex, a sweet intoxicating scent. _"Oh god, even her juices smell like strawberries,"_ Inuyasha thought, releasing a growl as he grabbed her waist and brought her against him, straddling in his lap.

I let out a gasp at the sudden forcefulness of his action. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers into his silky silver hair. My legs wrapped around his waist as I found a comfortable position in his lap. I could feel his hardness poking against my stomach, and I wasn't disappointed at the size. In fact, I was a bit worried it wouldn't all fit.

I gave an appreciative moan in his mouth as we kissed deeply. His hands running down my back to cup my ass, pulling my groin hard against his. His growl vibrated through my entire body, releasing even more juices. He got up, with me still wrapped around his body, and carried me back to my bed. Laying me down gently, I released my arms and legs from around him. On hands and knees over me, he slowly runs one hand up my shirt, across my flat stomach to my breasts, covered in a lacy bra.

Since he couldn't figure out how to unhook my bra, he extended a claw and carefully cut through the small piece of fabric between the cups. This gave his hands full, uninterrupted access to my soft perky mounds. I arched my back to push my breast further into his hand. My sensitive nipple rubbing against his palm as he squeezed and massaged them, going from one breast to the other. I let out a moan from deep in my throat. I push him away just enough for me to sit up, forcing him to sit on his heels. I grab the hem of my shirt and yank it over my head. Letting my, now unless, bra slip from shoulders, I toss it to the side, along with my shirt.

I could see his eyes go wide in shock at my assertiveness, then a look of worship settled into his eyes. He reached out and held my face in his hands as he gently kissed from my forehead down to my lips. The kiss on my lips was filled with so much love and tenderness, I could feel my heart swell with the love I had for him. All the jealousy I had for Kikyo was erased, never to return. The thought of even loving anyone, other than Inuyasha, was completely gone from my head. He was filling my heart and soul completely. I returned the kiss with as much love as I received.

He gently pushed me back down, his body covering my own. He kissed down my neck, giving gentle nips along the way, to the valley between my breasts. Up to my nipple, his tongue flicking and circling the sensitive nub, before covering it with his mouth and suckling. My back arching, as if to urge him for more, a lust-filled moan escaping my lips before I could muffle it. I gave a sharp intake of breath as he gave my nipple a love bite, then soothing the sting with his tongue. He chuckled lightly at my reaction. The vibrations shooting through my body, igniting every single nerve ending. He moved to the other breast and gave it the same treatment.

He kissed a trail down my stomach, circling and dipping his tongue into my navel. Once he reached my skirt, he grabbed the waist, along with my panties, and pulled them both off in one swift move. I watched him as he gazed at my revealed sex, glistening with my juices. There was a hunger in his eyes as he crouched low in front of the junction of my thighs. I was wondering what he was going to do as he brought he face closer to my dripping wet sex. Our eyes never leaving each others', the anticipation was palpable. When he stuck out his tongue and licked slowly, from the bottom of my slit, all the way to the sensitive bud at the top, adding a little flick over my clit, I nearly came.

He continued his assault on my moistening slit, bringing me close to the edge, then stopping. Repeating over and over, until I was practically begging him to stick his dick inside me. He sits back on his heels, as if he's about to enter me. Instead he inserts a finger, careful not to hurt me with his claws. Curling it upwards, pushing on the sweet spot inside me.

"Oh. My. God! Yes, there!" I moan, as he repeatedly presses his finger against that spot. Again, he brings me to the edge of orgasm, but stops.

"Did you like that?" he smirked, as if he couldn't tell.

"I would've liked it a lot better if you would've just let me orgasm, at least once," I huffed. He just smiled.

"I'm just getting started, Kagome," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Just as I was about to make some snarky comment, he inserted two fingers into me, effectively causing a deep moan to come out instead. He pumped his fingers in and out, stretching me, hitting my sweet spot every few pumps, before inserting another finger. Continuing to pump and stretch out my virginal slit.

"Please, Inuyasha, please, put it in me!" I groan, almost at my breaking point.

"Not yet, Kagome, just a little more," he assures me.

Next thing I know, he takes his fingers out of my sex. He brings them up to his nose and takes a deep intake of breath. My eyes widen as I see him take his fingers, covered in my juices, into his mouth, sucking them clean.

"Mmmmmm," he moans, "you taste delicious."

He stands up and takes off his pants, throwing them to the side, along with the other discarded clothing. His big hard cock standing proud against his abdomen. I get up onto my knees in front of him and I could feel the drool sliding down my chin, as I just stare – no, worship – open mouthed at his impressive member.

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, but I wanted to save the good stuff for the next chapter :). Please R&R! Thanks!]  
**


	6. There's a First Time for Everything

**[A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter posted, but I wanted to make it a really good one ;). I know some of the stuff might be a little out of character, but it flowed better. So I hope you like it. Not sure how long this story is going to go, maybe another chapter or two, so please bare with me if I don't post them right away.]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related. Thanks :)**

* * *

****There's a First Time for Everything****

Although I'd never done anything sexual before, I wasn't completely naïve. I'd heard stories from my friends about their first times or sexual experiences. So I had a decent idea of how to turn him on. Although, judging from the state of his member, that wouldn't take much.

I softly run my fingertips up and down the velvety hard shaft, watching it twitch under my touch. One hand cups his balls, gently massaging them. My other hand firmly grasps the base of his member, thumb pressing against the vein on the underside, as I slowly stroke up and down. I hear a low moaning growl above me. Looking up, I see Inuyasha's head tilted back. His Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows air.

"_God, I want to taste every inch of that neck, maybe a little nibble here and there_," I thought.

Looking back down, I notice a drop of liquid at the tip of his cock. "_Ah, so this must be the pre-cum_," I thought. Wanting to taste it, I tentatively licked it with the tip of my tongue. As I looked up to see his reaction, a pair of wide amber eyes stared down at me. I could feel heat raising in my face, embarrassed that I might have done something wrong.

"Sorry," was all I could manage to say, looking away.

His hand, cupping my cheek, forced me to look at him. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised," he assured me, this thumb caressing alone my cheekbone.

"Oh…" feeling slightly more confident, as I see the love and passion in his eyes.

Still looking in his eyes, I bring my head closer to his cock. Seeing his eyes darken with a lust-filled passion, it was turning me on, making me bold. My tongue licks along the underside vein, from base to tip, flicking across the opening. I could hear a sharp intake of breath, followed by a guttural moan. I kiss the tip, my tongue wrapping around the head, moistening it.

I could feel his hands twining in my hair, guiding me to take more of him inside my mouth. First, the head. Tip of my tongue flicking across the opening, alternating up-down and side-to-side. Next, the shaft. He was patient, letting my mouth get adjusted to his size. Pushing inch by inch, till I couldn't take anymore. I begin to bob my head up and down his length, taking him all the way in with each downward stroke, sucking with all I had on the way up.

Just as slowly, I begin to take his cock out of my mouth, sucking hard along the way, ending with a *_POP_.* "Oh God, Kagome! Your mouth is amazing," I could hear Inuyasha moaning. I lock eyes with him, licking my lips, "Delicious." He pulls me up, while deeply groaning, to kiss me passionately, hands roaming down my body. My hands caressing his chest, moving down to his rock hard abs, then even lower to gently stroke his hardness.

His hand grips my wrist, effectively stopping me. "Kagome…" he whispered against my lips, a look of pain on his face.

"Sorry," blushing sheepishly, "AAHH!" Next thing I know, I'm lying on my back, staring up at a pair of amber eyes that have darkened with passion and lust.

"You were soo sexy, I couldn't help myself," he said, resting on his elbows over me, one of his legs between mine, rubbing his thigh against my folds. My back arching at the sensation. I could feel moisture drip down my slit with each movement. He licked up my exposed neck, nipping under my jaw, continuing up to my ear. Pulling my earlobe between his teeth, sucking to sooth away the slight pain. Sticking his tongue into my ear, then lightly blows, sending chills down my spine.

"Inuyasha…" I moaned, bucking my hips against his leg, nails racking across his back, begging, "please, please."

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned. To answer him, I adjusted underneath him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and grabbing his member to position it at my entrance. Taking the hint, he slid agonizingly slow into my virginal opening. I gritted my teeth against the stretching. I knew he reached the barrier between innocence and womanhood, because he stopped and was perfectly still. He kissed me deeply, our tongues battling for dominance. As I was lost in the kiss, he withdrew a few inches, then thrust deep into me, tearing through the barrier. My cry was swallowed in the kiss, but he felt my body tense in pain. He stayed completely still, letting my channel adjust to his size and fullness. Kissing away the few tears that rolled out of the corner of my eyes, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I tried to make it not hurt as much as possible."

"I know. Thank you," I smiled up at him, kissing him gently. I could feel the pain start to subside, so I moved my hips to test it and was met with pleasure, letting out a tiny moan. Taking this as a green light, he started to slowly thrust in and out. We started to get into a nice rhythm, moving my hips to meet his thrusts, pushing him deeper inside.

"_YES_, Inuyasha! Right there! ...Faster…Harder" I moaned loudly as his member hit against my sweet spot, throwing my head back into the pillow. He kissed, nipped, licked, and sucked along my neck. His growls of pleasure vibrating through my body as his hips obeyed my commands.

I could feel my release rising with each thrust. "I'm…going…to…cum," I panted, trying to catch my breath. He answered with powerful, deep thrusts. "_Inuyasha!_" I moaned, toes curling, body trembling with my release, stars flashing in my vision. Feeling my walls tighten around him, he thrust a couple more times before his own release. Saying my name in a guttural moan, his body going limp before rolling off to the side.

He pulled me close against him, wrapping his arms around my waist. My head laying on his chest, hearing his heart slowly return to a normal rhythm, my hand resting on his stomach.

*_gurgle_*

I chuckled lightly as I looked up at his blushing face. "What?" he scuffed, "I didn't get a chance to eat earlier." All I could do was pull myself up to kiss him. "_He is soo cute when he's embarrassed_," I thought, smiling against his lips. Just as I was about to get up to make us something to eat, as I was starting to get hungry myself, he grabbed me and pulled me back against him.

"Get back here…you aren't going anywhere," he chuckled, covering us with a blanket, "We can eat later. Right now, let's try to get some sleep."

Although I was a bit hungry, I was too tired to argue with him, "Okay." So I just cuddled up to him, feeling his warmth radiate through my body. His hand gently stroking along my back.

"I love you, Inuyasha," I whispered, sleepily. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

He gently kissed the top of my head, whispering, "I love you, too, Kagome. I always have," into my hair. Falling asleep himself shortly after.

****Meanwhile at Kaede's Hut****

Miroku, whispering so Shippo wouldn't hear, leaned in to Sango, "So, do you think they finally sealed the deal?"

"I sure hope so. Maybe Inuyasha won't be such a grouch anymore," Sango whispered back, then stiffened as she felt the lecherous monk's hand on her backside.

*******_SLAP_*******

"Just because Inuyasha might be getting some, doesn't mean that you will!" she yelled, stomping out of the hut.

Once outside, she decided to take a little walk. It was a perfect night for it. The moon was full, casting enough light to see, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. As she was walking along the river, she became lost in thought.

"_Ugh! That lecherous monk! Can't he have a conversation without touching every girl's behind?_" she thought, "_He does have a sort of charm that's hard to ignore. If it wasn't for that damn 'cursed hand' of his, I could maybe see myself with him._"

These kinds of thoughts continued, until she noticed someone standing outside of the hut that Kagome and Inuyasha were currently occupying. "_Who is that?_" she thought, as she hid behind a tree, "_And what would they be doing outside of our hut at this time of night?_" Wanting to know the answer, using her demon hunter skills, she sneaked to a tree closer to the hut in question. She was surprised to see who was standing a few yards away from her at the hut.

* * *

**[A/N: Uh oh! Who's outside of Inuyasha's hut? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter ;). please R&R :)]**


End file.
